


Reunion

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and June find each other again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This may be poorly edited bc I'm off to work and my internet was down. It will be fixed later.

Anders returns to Kirkwall, he refuses to visit his old acquaintances, even going as far as avoiding his clinic. He remained cloaked, wearing his old clothes that he wore in Amaranthine, hair down and face shaved. A smile crossed his face briefly at the image of his wife’s reaction if she saw him clean shaven. He tried that once, and she refused to have sex with him for a week. He was lucky he decided against cutting his hair, she probably would’ve dissolved the marriage. He was just another one of those noble types wandering the streets looking for high end items to decorate their foyers, more things for servants to clean. He coughed at the discomfort knowing he had servants back at Amaranthine; a place he couldn’t call home, not without his love.

“Excuse me ser, do you know where The Hanged Man is? I just moved here and I need a place to escape my wife.”

“Lowtown.” he responded quietly.

“Thank you.”

He walked around when he spotted Cullen eyeing him suspiciously.

“Great, I don’t need this.” Anders grumbled.

Cullen started to walk towards him when he was cornered by a group of fellow templars.

“I don’t understand how June ever fancied him.”

Anders made his way into the Diamond District. He always hated the names of these areas. It’s like they had a child name them and considering most of the nobles in the area, it made sense. Anders purchased a few items that would assist in his search for his wife, as well as sustain him.

“May I help you ser?” a woman’s voice inquired.

“Yes, I’m looking for some good quality leather boots. I’m also looking for women’s leggings and greaves. Add some braces in fact.”

“Oh, you must be married to a champion of some sorts.” She eyed his wedding ring.

“Yes, you can say that. Always out there looking for someone to help, even if it means her life.” Anders refused to make eye contact.

The merchant places the items in a box and hands them over to Anders. She noticed that one piece of clothing he had was something she often saw in Amaranthine.

“Oh, you’re from Ferelden? I visited Amaranthine plenty of times and saw them selling those boots there all the time. Have you ever seen the Arlessa, the Hero of Ferelden? I hear she’s beautiful.”

Anders’ chest tightened. He wanted to see the Hero of Ferelden, but he didn’t know if and when he’d ever see his wife.  
“She’s as beautiful as a painting. Her eyes the color of a turquoise, but shown like a diamond, petite, gorgeous dark hair that was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. So elegant, graceful and charming. She’d help anyone in need.”

“I hear she’s married, but I haven’t heard anything about her husband. Do you anything of him?”

“Somethings. He is very tall, very prominent nose, blonde hair, golden brown eyes.” he described himself the way he’d hear her describe him to people, minus some awkward facts and handsome part. “the love of her life. He’s also a Warden and someone that would give his life for her and she’d gladly sacrifice herself to protect him. They’re inseparable.”

“He sounds handsome.” she woman swooned at his description.

“I wouldn’t know. I suppose he is. Well ma’am I’m to find my wife and bring her these. Thank you.”

“Pleasure is mine ser.”

Anders hated talking about his wife knowing that she may not be returning with him in the state he desired. Every corner he turned he feared running into someone he knew. He knew that if he just removed his cloak revealing his clothing that people wouldn’t recognize him, but that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

Anders left Kirkwall and headed towards the Deep Roads entrance. He didn’t want to have to go in again, but his wife was in there and he needed to get her. He took Nathaniel’s map and worked backwards from it. He was alone, if he was attacked he may very well die. The thought of his wife being overwhelmed by darkspawn made his heart sink. He remembered when she was in the crushing prison. She could’ve been killed by that emissary if he hadn’t come in time. There weren’t as many darkspawn as before, but there were also other dangers that he didn’t want June encountering. With a deep uncertain breath, Anders moved forward.

The place looked worse and worse every time he went in, but that probably was due to his desire to stay away. All he heard was water drip from above him, occasionally he’d encounter a deep stalker, but nothing he couldn’t handle on his own. The deeper he got the worse it became. Giant spiders, more deep stalkers, an occasional golem, and for his amusement demons. He was there for days, wondering how many provisions June brought with her, or if any. He kept his hopes up, he knew she would’ve either made it out, if anyone could it would be her. Almost out of nowhere he heard a Shriek and a very loud thud causing the ground to tremble. The commotion became more frenzied and he knew they were attacking someone.

“Listen you assholes, you’re not going to stop me. Not now, I’m too close. I refuse to die like this.”

There was a familiarity to the voice, but Anders couldn’t place it. He ran towards the sounds, he sped up his pace finally placing the voice.

“It’s her, it’s gotta be her! June? June my love, is that you?”

Everything ceased. He panicked and ran even faster.  
“June? June? Answer me!” Anders finally turned into a corridor full of dead demons, deep stalkers and spiders. He knew there was no way a single person could’ve survived, but he held out hope for her. He ran towards a lifeless body.

“No, no, no, no! Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.”

There she was, bloodied and bruised. She was unresponsive and cold to the touch. Her beautiful eyes were hooded, he pale skin rouged with all the blood. her hair tangled and covered in blood. He kneels down next to her and picks her up. Her rocks her body in his arms. 

“My love, please wake up. June please. Commander, I’m begging you.” he chokes back tears. He found his wife, but he found her too late.

“Anders, it’s a very awkward time to be calling me Commander. What have I told you about awkward timing?” June responded with a quiet, raspy voice. She looked up at him and weakly lifted up her hand to stroke his face.

“You’re so handsome, just the way you were the night you left. I love you and I finally made it here.” She let out a broken laugh while coughing up some blood.

“June, I’m going to have to heal you. You won’t make it back home in this condition.”

“I don’t want to go back. I came here to find you, I did. I just want to live where you are.”

“You’re the Arlessa of Amaranthine, you can’t abandon your city.”

“Nathaniel can have it. It’s time he redeems his family’s name. I just want to be with you every night. To heal old and new wounds. To make love the way we used to.”

“That’s my June, always thinking about sex no matter how she feels.” Anders smiled kissing her blood caked forehead. He places her back on the ground and takes out a few leather pouches full of water. He removed the majority of her clothing and proceeded to clean her wounds before healing them. He needed to see what he was working with before committing to any intensive healing.

“Your body, it’s covered in cuts. How did you survive this long?” Anders ran his fingers gently over the older wounds.

“Determination.”

Anders looked down at her. She gave him a weak smile, but her eyes were starting to shine again.

The two were in the Deep Roads for a couple of hours healing and catching up. They shared their regrets and apologies. 

“If I just came back you wouldn’t be in the condition June. We’d be home, playing with Pounce and Barksy.”

June winced hearing her dog’s name.

“Did I hurt you?” Anders lifted his hand from her shoulder.

“No. I still can’t believe you named my dog Barksy.”

“Still can’t get over that huh?” Anders chuckled.

“I was tempted to change his name when you were gone, but I love you too much.”

“I’m so lucky.”

“Anders.”

“Yes my love?”

“I missed this. Our healing sessions, I forgot how great they felt.”

“I missed them too.” Anders leans over kissing her bruised shoulder.

“Mmmm. Thank you.”

Anders was so happy to be with her again, even if was surrounded by dead demons, deep stalkers and spiders.

“Just like old times June. You in my arms with corpses around us. So romantic.” Anders looks down at her, but she had fallen asleep. He smiles at her, happy that he was finally reunited with his wife. Anders stood watch, listening for anything that could be a potential risk. He wanted out of this place, but he didn’t want to wake June yet, she was exhausted, wounded, broken. 

“This is my fault. She was pretty much dead when I found her. Maker Anders, you’re such a fool for never going back to her and comforting her. I’ll never forgive myself. Never.”

He heard her shifting.

“Love?”

“Yes Sparkle Fingers.” she coughed.

“Oh great, you too?” Anders rolled his eyes. He hated that stupid nickname that Oghren thought was so fitting.

“Well, I could call you other things, but they aren’t so public friendly.”

“Oh? And what would those be?”

“I’ll let you know when we find somewhere less dangerous.” she propped herself up. 

Anders walked over offering his assistance. She took his hand begrudgingly. She didn’t like to feel like she needed any help. She had this notion that since she killed the Archdemon she could do anything on her own. June was stubborn, but he loved that about her.

“June, before we head back, I bought you some clothes. I figured I’d find you in a state of disarray. “

“Oh Anders, you know how to talk to a woman. Is that why you frequented brothels?” June teased.

“That was only a few times and I told you those stories in confidence.” Anders’ face burned at the thought of the embarrassing stories he had told her after their first night together. She didn’t have many stories to tell him past what she had told him during their encounter.

June giggles at his reaction. “Alright, give me the clothes. Why are you wearing your court clothes? Not the best, ‘I’m going to kill Darkapawn attire’”.

“Oh, I needed to blend in amongst all those nobles and wealthy fools in Kirkwall. I’m trying to remain hidden. i’m not necessarily popular amongst the templars here.”

“Good to see somethings haven’t changed.” she teased.

“It’s bad here. Mages are being turned Tranquil for no reason. It’s dangerous here, we are better off going back home. I can’t risk them using you to get to me.” Anders took on a serious tone that June wasn’t fond of at all. She looked at him realizing how long they were apart. It never really hit her how much things had changed in three years.

“Anders, you’ve changed. You’re so serious.”

“I’ve seen things June. All those times I escaped the Circle and I was never turned Tranquil, I never realized how lucky I was until now. There are so many problems in Kirkwall with blood mages that if you sneeze the wrong way you’re labelled a blood mage. A lot of us have gone into hiding, I’ve helped a lot escape. I wanted to do more, but I also couldn’t forget my responsibilities, my duty to my wife.”

“Oh, Anders. I’m like a job to you.” June said knowing what he meant, but wanting to wound him a bit.

“No, June, I didn’t mean. Andraste preserve me, I just.” Anders stumbled over every word.

June walked towards him. Anders turned his head ashamed of how he just spoke about his wife. She turned his face so she could see him.

“I love you Anders. That should’ve been the first thing I said to you, but I was just so happy to see you. I know what you meant, and I better be the best job you have.” she smiled at him before standing on her toes to go for a kiss.

Anders pulled her in aggressively. This was the first real kiss they shared since finding each other in this miserable place. Their kiss made up for the three years they missed. Before either of them knew it June had her back pressed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. They were stripped down to their smalls before Anders stopped.

“Not here, definitely not here. We have to get dressed in much more appropriate attire.” Anders was wise enough to bring in a few articles of clothing for himself as well.

“Imagine what Anna would say if she saw our clothes torn like this.” June laughed.

“She’d say we are like teenagers and that we should know how to properly remove our clothing.” Anders smiled watching June get dressed. Every now and then she’d wince as she’d shift her weight or move. Anders offered to help her but she rejected his help. Stubborn, as always.

Anders looked at her, dressed like a warrior, but still looking like an Arlessa. 

“I can’t believe you still remember my size.”

“I’ve had many nights thinking about it. But those nights never actually involved you wearing anything.”

June clasped her cloak, Anders’ cloak, on and walked ahead.

“June.” Anders called out to her realizing he had forgotten to give her something.

“Yes?”

“Will you marry me again?”

June looks back and he’s on one knee holding out her ring. She clasps her hands over her mouth crying. She couldn’t believe he had the ring, she forgot she sent it to him. She noticed that he was wearing his, her world was spinning. Anders was getting nervous, just like the first time.

“Yes Anders, yes I will.” She ran to him taking the ring and placing it on her finger.

“I was supposed to do that.” he said disappointed that she stole his thunder. “I love you June.”

Anders was still dressed like a noble, a fact June wasn’t dropping the whole time they walked back. It was days of hearing her calling him Arl Anders, and curtseying to him. 

“Ugh, Arl Anders. I never liked that title. Warden Anders, Apostate Anders. I think the latter has a better ring to it, don’t you think?”

“I think I have better things to call you.” June pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips were cracked from the lack of hydration. They had water, but they were rationing what they had. Nothing was stopping them from kissing, too long have they missed out on kissing each other and the whole way to Kirkwall June kept talking about “catching up”. She still needed more healing, more intense treatment, but she was walking around as if nothing had ever happened. He knew by the time they reached Kirkwall she’d feel it. He didn’t know where to go with her. He didn’t want to go to the clinic, if he did he’d be trapped in Kirkwall again. He didn’t want to go to Hawke because there would be so many questions, but he also didn’t want to return to Amaranthine. 

“Maybe Orlais? Ugh, no.”

“What are you muttering about Anders?” June looked at him.

“Um, I was wondering where we’d go after this. Where we would consider home.”

“Anywhere, I’m not really picky. Well, not Tevinter, I have my issues with Tevinter. Then again, I think many people have issues with Tevinter. Why can’t we just stay here for a while?”

“Because this place is a trap and you’re the one who got me out of this cesspool. I don’t want you trapped here with me.”

“You had your clinic here. You helped people. You can do so much good here.”

“But this place will destroy me, destroy us. I know you June, you won’t sit back while people are being hurt and taken advantage of. I just want you to relax, Amaranthine is your arling and it’s probably best we go back, even though I don’t see myself as fitting in there anymore. There is one person that might make your stay in Kirkwall a bit awkward too.”

“Who?”

Anders stops her. He turns to face her and breathes in deeply. “How much did the fall of the Circle hurt you in terms of what happened to the mages and templars?”

“What do you mean? It was horrible and sometimes I still have nightmares, but I don’t really know the extent in comparison to any other traumatic event.”

“Well, remember Cullen? He’s here and he’s different, very different. From how you talked about him he is a different person altogether. Whatever happened to him in the tower has turned him into the enemy. When Hawke talked to him about the Circle his jaw would clench. The hatred in his eyes. I can’t even imagine what will happen when he sees you. I know he liked you, maybe even loved you. This will crush him, and I don’t know what it will mean for anyone else, for the other mages.”

“Oh. I didn’t think he’d turn on mages as much as he has. Maybe he won’t recognize me.”

“That’s unlikely. Keep your head down, and try not to save anyone while we’re here. I don’t need people hating you as much as they hate me.”

“Anders, I’m too cute for people to hate.”

Anders smiles at her smugness. 

They reached the exit and Anders checked them over to make sure they’d blend in well.

“Arlessa, are you ready?” he laces his fingers through hers.  
“I am, my Arl.” She chuckled. Anders immediately regretted calling her by her title.

Anders lead her through the better parts of Kirkwall, he knew if she saw Darktown and Lowtown she’d be tempted to help everyone. As they walked through The Diamond District the merchant he bought June’s clothes from, called out to him.

“Maker.” he grumbled.

“Who is that?”

“The merchant that I bought your clothes from. She know I’m Ferelden and she asked if I had ever met the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Did you tell her that you had slept with her?” She tugged on his arm playfully.

“Yeah, because she’d believe it.”

“Hey, if I believe your stories than I’m sure she’d believe that.” June stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Let’s go talk to her. I want to hear the gossip.”

“June, please, I rather not.”

“Well, I’m going.” June ran ahead of him.

“Andraste preserve me. She’s probably going to introduce herself. I don’t need the attention.”

“Hello! My husband tells me that you sold him these clothes.” June models the outfit for the merchant.

“Yes I did. They look striking on you, my dear, but if you don’t mind me asking, are you aware that you’re bleeding?”

June looks down and realizes she’s bleeding from her shoulder. “Oh, that. I got injured in the Deep Roads. I’m going to a healer after this, it’s no big deal, I’ve had far worse.”

“Sweetie, you shouldn’t be going to the Deep Roads by yourself. It’s dangerous.”

“Oh, it’s my job. I’m a-“

“You’re a handful sweetheart.” Anders cuts into the conversation. “She’s right, it’s her job, she’s a scout, but she gets carried away sometimes. We’re just going to get her healed up and head back to Ferelden, Maker willing.

“Good luck. The only decent healer we had left. Now the Chantry is charging everyone to be seen and even then they are turning people away. It’s too bad he couldn’t bring his family with him here, but Kirkwall isn’t necessarily the best place for a mage at the moment. I wish him luck with his family though. It was a great loss.”

June saw the look of guilt on Anders’ face. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it hoping to get him to focus on something else.

“Well thank you again for helping my husband buy me a great outfit. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

“You’re welcome ser.”

They walk a ways from the merchant’s table before June turns to Anders.

“Anders let’s find somewhere to sit. I want to talk.”

Anders knew where this was going and the last thing he wanted was to talk. They just got above ground, the sun shining on their faces, he didn’t want to talk about the troubles in Kirkwall. There was an empty bench in a shaded and secluded area that caught her eye. She took him by the hand, dragging him to it.

“Sit.”

“Oh, aren’t we being assertive.” Anders tried joking with her hoping to avoid the serious conversation that was just around the corner.

“Anders, we should stay. I want to see where your clinic was. I saw how guilty you looked, we can still do some good here.”

“You heard the woman, love. It’s too dangerous here for us mages. Meredith will make an example out of you, either as an advocate for the Circle and control of mages or turn you Tranquil because powerful mages should be kept in check. I can’t let you get caught up in this. I don’t want to be caught up in this mess.”

“Then I’ll get Ferelden involved.” June jumped at the chance to bring in reinforcements. “I’ll get Alistair here, I don’t care what it takes.”

“June, Alistair is just a Grey Warden, you know there is no authority in that. I’m a grey warden and that won’t stop them from trying to get to me. The only reason I was never turned in or caught was because of my patients. I treated everyone from the richest of rich to the poorest of the poor. I had a degree of protection, but it won’t always last with a power hungry templar. There are many injustices June, we can’t save everyone. I’ve come to terms with that.”

“I understand.” June rests her head on his shoulder while playing with his fingers.

“June, you really should get your arm checked, you’re bleeding everywhere.” Anders took her by the hand pulling her gently to her feet. 

“So I guess we’re going to the Chantry. The perfect place for two mages. Where do you think we can hide our staffs, would they fit in my pouch?” she laughed.

“I don’t even know the protocol for this, this was my job, I never needed someone to be my healer.”  
“Well, we head to the Chantry and go from there.” June said with no care in the world. Anders hated how naive she was being about all of this. She didn’t know how useless it was to try and intervene. He admired her altruistic attitude but it wouldn’t save anyone here.

They made it to the Chantry, she curled her lip in distaste when she saw the size of the building. 

“I didn’t realize they came that large.”

Anders couldn’t help but chuckle at her innuendo. The two started up the stairs when they were both stopped.

“Where do you two think you’re going?”

“My wife is gravely injured and we need a healer.”

“I’m sorry but the healer isn’t available, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Anders clenched his fists and took a deep breath in.

“Cullen, let me go.” Anders was tired of hiding behind his hood.

“I knew it was you Anders. What are you wearing? Did you steal that from some foolish noble?” Cullen grabbed his arm pulling him off the stairs.

“Cullen Rutherford, let go of my husband.” June lowered her hood and glared at him.

“What? How? How dare you show your face here after what you did in the Circle?” Cullen’s heart sank seeing his old love standing on the stairs bleeding. He might’ve been angry with her, but he still loved her. His wrestled with his feelings everyday. He still thought about her on a regular basis, wondering if things would’ve been different if she’d never left to join the Wardens. He was thankful for the distance, he didn’t know how he’d react if he’d ever see her again. Now, here she was bleeding on the stairs hoping to find a healer, married to a man he despised.

“What I did?! I saved the Circle, I saved you, and I’m beginning to think that was a mistake.”

“You didn’t make a mistake, you opened up my eyes to the real threat. You mages need to be dealt with.” Cullen saw how his words stabbed her and part of him was enjoying it.

“I forgave you Cullen. For all those hateful things you said to me. I mourned the loss of a friend, of the man I had loved when I was in the Circle and you see me as the enemy here? I saved you because I was selfish and now mages are suffering” June began to cry, her body trembling.

Anders grabbed her arm, he knew she was going to make a mistake. Anders always assumed he was going to be the one to set Hightown ablaze but it seemed it may be June this time around. He didn’t want to hear about how she loved Cullen, the idea of her being with him disgusted him. He knew nothing ever came from her infatuation, but he knew why she spared him; some of it was pity and the other because she loved him.

“For fuck’s sake Cullen, she’s bleeding out here. She saved you, saved Thedas and you’re standing here all high and mighty. If you ever loved her let us go to the Chantry.”

“Like Hell I am.” Cullen stood his ground. Anders straightened himself. Everyone had stopped to watch the drama unfold. June wasn’t enjoying the attention and she understood at that moment why Anders wanted to remain hidden, why he wanted to leave this place. June walked down the steps pushing Anders out of the way and getting into Cullen’s face.

“I still forgive you. I wanted to reunite with you on better terms Cullen, I wanted to avoid a scene. I just want to be healed and go back to Ferelden. I’ll leave you here, we will.”

Cullen looked over to Anders angrily, still hurt by the idea that it was Anders wearing the wedding ring and not him. He wanted to hurt her, to make her leave, but he was thankful for her saving him. He finally broke down.

“I’m sorry June. It’s just that a lot of things have passed since then, this place isn’t mage friendly and I’ve made my vows to the Chantry. I have a duty here and I take that seriously. I was naive when I was in the Circle. I’ve matured. I’ll make sure you and…your husband,” he could feel the bile burning his throat as he said it. “are unharmed as long as you’re in Kirkwall. Just don’t do something we’d all regret. He’s a great healer from what I hear, just let him heal you. I don’t understand why you couldn’t have had him do it.” he said almost jealous of everything Anders had to offer June.

“We didn’t want to call attention to us, seems that we failed.” June giggled a bit, causing Cullen to crack a smile and relax.

“I know a place where you can have your privacy. I can’t promise that there won’t be any questions though.” Cullen lead them to a very familiar place.

“Hawke’s estate? Why?” Anders asked.

“Right now it’s the safest place Anders. Until June’s identity gets revealed, Hawke is the only person that Meredith won’t touch. And I’m hoping that you two don’t remain here long enough to have June’s identity compromised. Good-bye.” Cullen turns to leave. 

“It was nice seeing you Cullen.” June calls out.

“Yeah, I suppose it was good seeing you again June.” Cullen bowed his head.

“After all that and you’re still nice to him? You were about ready to execute him minutes ago.” Anders reminded her.

“You stopped me. Your touch was enough to snap me out of it. I wasn’t going to lose you again and especially at my doing again. I would’ve gotten myself in trouble and arguing with him wouldn’t have won me any favors.” 

“You’re a beautiful and incredible woman June.” Anders kissed her nose.

“I try. So are going to stand here the whole day or are we going to knock on the door?”  
“Can we stand out here? I think we make great decorative pieces. How long before people realize we aren’t two beautifully carved statues?” Anders stands in different poses.

“You’re an idiot.” June pushed his.

“I’m amazing.” He regained his balance puffing out his chest and his own compliment. He gets ready to knock on the door when it opens. Bodhan stood at the door, jaw dropped.

“Warden, is that you?”

“Bodhan! I never expected to see you again. I see you have found a nice place to stay.” she hugged him as he invited her in.

“Master Hawke isn’t in at the moment, but you are welcome to stay if you want to speak to him.”

“Bodhan, we just need to use a place to heal the Warden. She was injured and I need to heal her. No need to concern yourself with us.”

“Enchantment?” Sandal called from the other end of the foyer.

“Oh Maker, I missed Sandal. He’s such an amazing kid.” June said smiling, finally feeling the affects of her blood loss as Anders held her up.

“You have no idea June.” Anders takes her to the bathroom, the only place where he could clean her up and heal her without causing too much of a mess.

Bodhan walked into the bathroom with towels a few bowls of warmed water and bandage strips. 

“Will the Warden Commander be alright?” Bodhan asked worrying about his old friend.

“I’ll be fine Bodhan. I’ve had worse. Call me June, there is no need for titles.”

“You have a title and I will use it.” Bodhan insisted.

“She’s an arlessa now. You can call her Arlessa June or Arlessa.” Anders figured he’d get a good laugh out of it every time Bodhan addressed her that way.

“Anders I’m killing you. Bodhan, just so you are aware, Anders is an arl. You can address him as such as well.”

“Yes Arlessa. If I may ask, when did Arl Anders become an Arl?”

Anders cut in proudly. “When I married the Arlessa.” He took June’s hand smiling at her.

“Oh, congratulations. You make a fine couple. If you need me for anything don’t hesitate to shout.” Bodhan walked out of the room.

“You’re a bastard Anders. You couldn’t have omitted the arlessa part?”

“I couldn’t resist, love.” Anders chuckled kissing her. 

There were too few kisses shared between the two since being reunited, but there were more important things for them to attend to,like her shoulder. Within a few minutes her shoulder was cleaned, the bleeding stopped and bandaged. Anders sat back examining his work.

“I think I did a great job this time around. Just remember if you start bleeding again, it’s your fault and I’m going to have to charge you for my services.” he said smugly.

“Oh? And what form of payment do you accept?” 

June’s voice was bordering on the sensual side and he knew what she was doing. She was finally feeling good enough to try and initiate sex. She got up from the edge of the tub she was sitting on and exaggerated her movements as she walked towards him.

“You’re still too hurt June.”

“And if you stop me, you’ll be too hurt to…uh, whatever. It’s been years Anders, I’ve missed you. I haven’t felt your touch and it has made me a less than tolerable person around the city. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll respect your superior’s order and accept her form of payment.”

“Well, you haven’t injured yourself again.” the moment the words left his lips he was well aware of what she’d do.

He watched for her next move. He was prepared to take extra precautions to avoid being taken down if she tried to stop him from her intentions. She shifted her shoulder and started to peel the bandage off.

“June.” Anders reached out hoping to stop her.

“I’m just messing with you Anders. Do you really think I’d do that? It hurt like hell. I have other ways of getting what I want.” 

She had closed in on him. She had her hand on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek and a big luscious smile on her face. He bent over to kiss her, gently at first, but June wasn’t having it. She waited too long, she wanted all their kisses to convey the hunger that they felt. 

“Hawke has to have guest quarters somewhere right?”

“June, not here. I couldn’t face Hawke after.”

“Listen Anders, I’m sure Hawke is an awesome guy and he wouldn’t stop a woman and her husband from enjoying some long, overdue time alone.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m agreeing with you but, come on, I know where it is.” Anders takes her by the hand and leads her to the guest quarters, leaving the bloody bandages on the bathroom floor. June’s heart was pounding, she never thought that she’d ever be reunited with him. It was as if it was their first time again, minus the suggestive talking, but that could be remedied.  
They made it into the luxurious room and Anders immediately felt the guilt wash over him. The room was immaculate and he had already left the bathroom in disarray, he knew that him and June weren’t the cleanest when making love, or in this case just good old fucking. She also wasn’t the quietest, Maker she was the loudest and most likely the best woman he’d ever been with.

“Maker, this room is too clean, we can’t…”

“Anders, we can. So let’s get on with business.” June pushed him into the room slamming the door behind her.

Anders backed up into the bed and fell down. June had a sly look on her face, she was ready to go in for the kill. Anders’ sat in the bed watching her approach him seductively. None of this moment registered as real to him. He knew he was going to wake up in his apartment alone, cold, guilt ridden. He would wake up to find out that his wife went to the Deep Roads to fight the darkspawn until she died. Everything seemed more likely than this very moment.

“This isn’t happening, it can’t be real.”

“Are you going to start calling me a demon again? It might’ve been hot the first time, but I don’t see it working the same this time around.” June made contact with his leg, she let out a spark of electricity to accept the reality of the moment. “If you’re still in denial I can always give you more of a shock.” Her grin now mischievous, as if she wanted him to deny the reality of that moment again.

“No, I’m very aware of the reality of this moment. Of the moment that is about to come.”

“Oh? So you’re a moment now? Or am I the moment?” she winked.

Anders looked at her a bit puzzled, until he got what she said. “Oh, haha. You’re jokes, I don’t know what to say.”

“Their up to par with yours.” June sticks her tongue out at him. If anyone saw them now they wouldn’t have guessed that they were apart for three years.

She climbed on him, forcing him to lay down on the bed. She continued moving forward until they were face to face. June smiled down at Anders, a sweet smile that reminded him of the many reasons why he loved her so much. He lifted his head high enough to meet her lips. The kiss made June friskier. She began to struggle to remove her clothing. Anders laughed at her.

“Let me help you with that, love. You obviously have people doing your dressing and undressing if you can’t manage such a simple task on your own.”

“Oh shut up Anders. Do you want sex or not?”

“If I say no?”

“I’ll electrocute you on the spot.”

“Fair enough. Of course if I feel that I’m in danger I may have to restrain you by any means necessary.”

“Am I going to get tied up, because I’d like that regardless of the situation?”

“Only if I think you deserve it, my love.”

“This role play thing doesn’t work when you add the ‘my love’ part.” June kissed the tip of his nose before moving down. 

“Hey, I haven’t finished undressing you yet.” Anders whined. 

June looked up at him, “I think I can manage now Anders.”

He felt his trousers being pulled as she yanked the laces too hard.

“They’re going to come off June. You don’t have to pull so hard.”

She glared up at him. He backed off, letting her control the situation. He secretly hoped that she’d tear them off of him, not because of how sexy it would be, but because he hated them. If the pants could’ve had a personality it would’ve been pretentious. He hated wearing his court clothes. All of his good outfits were in Amaranthine. June kept trying to get him to wear leather trousers, stating how comfortable they were, but he saw right through her. Every time he’d wear them he’d catch her staring. 

“Anders?”

“Yes Arlessa?” he smirked.

“Bastard. Do you want to finish removing your clothes or do you want me to?”

“If i leave it up to you I may have to buy a whole new wardrobe.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.” she was becoming smug and he was beginning to get turned on by it.

“I’ll do the honors.” Anders took off his shirt and stood to remove his smalls before June stopped him.

“I changed my mind. Leave these to me.” Anders looked at her as she got on her knees. She kissed his member through his smalls causing it to twitch slightly. She placed her fingers in the hem of his smalls and slowly pulls them off. As they slide off she begins to run her tongue over his partially flaccid member. 

“Mmm.”

June takes him in her hand pumping him a few times until he was erect enough for her to pleasure him the way she wanted to. She ran her tongue up along his length, cupping his testicles with one hand all the while holding his member with the other one. She teased his head with her tongue. She teased all of him with her tongue. The sensation was unreal and he didn’t know if it was due to the passing of time or if he had already forgotten how good it was to have her tongue slide over his cock. He takes his hand and runs his fingers through her hair, some strands of hairs drape over his member, it tickled him, but it felt great. She takes him into her warm mouth. As she goes down her tongue swirls around his member. When she comes back up he could feel the pressure of her tongue on him as she reached his head.

“Maker, I love you. I love you so much Arlessa.” Anders feared what she’d do to him. He regretted saying that when she had his most sensitive part of his body in her mouth. But all she did was moan. He started to feel as if he couldn’t stand any longer.

“I need to lay down June.”

“Oh Anders, I missed doing it like this.”

“Later, I’m just not used to the sensation. My legs are going to give out on me.” he knew she was proud of herself. He could see it in her eyes.

She stopped, letting him get back in bed. She waited briefly before returning to her previous activity. She could feel him reaching down for a chance to grab onto anything. He looked for a breast and she teased him a bit, letting him brush up against it before moving herself over. Anders groaned still looking for somewhere to grab.

“Please June, let me touch you.”

June stops what she was doing to look at him. “You have Anders. You’ve touched my heart.”

“How are we supposed to have sex if all you do is make jokes?” Anders grew frustrated.

June stood up removing her clothing slowly. She watched as Anders started to play with himself. Her smirk grew, she was getting cocky, but she had her reasons.

“Anders, the build up and the teasing are the best part. You know you’re going to get it…” She walks up to him, “you just have to be patient.” She removes his hand from his member and lowers it to her sex. She lets go, allowing him entrance into her sex. He was more than willing to spread her open and insert a couple of fingers inside. He pulled her closer to him, applying more pressure to her clitoris. Her body burned with desire, she dug her nails into his forearm.

“Oh Anders let’s just get to the point.” June’s patience had waned. 

“But you said it was the build up the teasing.”

“Ignore what I said and take me.”

“Not yet my love.” Anders smiled at her, inserting another finger. Her lips parted letting a moan escape. Anders stroked her back with his free hand, pushing her closer still for a kiss. He gave her small kisses on her lips. Every time she’d stretch out her neck for a kiss, he’d back away. Her grip on his arm tightened, she hoped it was a good incentive, it wasn’t. Anders plunged his fingers in deeper. He lips parted more and at that moment he darted his tongue in her mouth. She closed her lips around his and reached up to undo his hair. She could feel him smiling. He knew how much she loved his hair down, it got in the way so he always had it up, but she liked it in the way. She liked moving it to the side when it got in his face. She’d stroke his face as she’d move the loose strands behind his ears, she’d always kiss his nose after. She loved his nose, his hair and his calves. She would sometimes sit in bed while he slept and just caress them, she told him she loved how muscular they were.

Anders pulled away. “Get in bed, but I want you on all fours.”

June blushed, she was at his mercy now. He could do whatever he wanted, unless June refused it, and she rarely refused any of his advances. She went on the bed and positioned herself.

“Give me a pillow.” Anders demanded. 

June looked at the pillows and debated on using the best ones. When she was in her current state she always wanted to be on her worst behavior. Anders saw her reach for them he tsked, snatching the pillow from her. She dropped her head in defeat, but she wasn’t as defeated as she thought. He lifted her waist up a bit and slipped the pillow under her. He looked at her with her ass in the air and he just want to thrust himself into her, but he was going to tease her a bit. He hunched over and used his tongue to penetrate her from the back.

“Andraste’s tits, Anders.” she tried to remain quiet. This wasn’t her place so she had to respect the others inside. But she could feel it built up. Her screams were aching to come out, and that wasn’t the only thing aching. The tip of his tongue tickled her clit almost making her buck back. Anders grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him. He had better access to her vagina like this. He licked it until he could feel her coming. Her muscles contracted and her sex moistened. He soon could feel a bit of liquid coming out as she came.

“You’re so quiet June.” Anders spoke softly so he could hear her quiet moans.

“I may as well do one respectful thing.” She moaned.

“I think we might as well go all out, love.” He stood up positioning himself. “How loud do you think you can go?”

“Are you serious Anders?”

He plunged his length into her sex.

“Maaaaaaker!”

“Yes, I’m very serious.” Anders holds onto her hips, thrusting as her screams intensify. He decides that he was going to do to her what she does to him. He ran his fingernails down her back as he plunged in deeper. He saw the scratches on her back and realized why she did it. Her back was scared, he shoulder was still raw and what a better time than now to start healing her. He took his right hand and gathered up his magic focusing it all on his right hand as he grabbed her hip with his left. She pushed back into him wanting more. As soon as she felt his energy on her back she melted. She dropped down, her face buried in the mattress and her ass in the air. He moved his hand from her shoulder down to her lower back, all the while listening to her scream into the bed. 

“Anders, oh Maker. Is that all you’ve got?”

“Really? You’re going to antagonize me while your face is buried in the bed and your ass in the air. The mattress can barely muffle your screams. I’m sure all of Hightown can hear you.”

“Well.” her hair soaked in sweat.

Anders upped the ante. His focused his magic on the one place he knew would cause her to scream so loud she’d lose her voice and that’s exactly what happened. Soon his member was pulsating with energy, she felt everything. She moaned loudly at the sensation, but Anders wasn’t done, in fact he hadn’t started yet. He grabs her hips firmly, slowly thrusting his member into her, rolling his hips, watching her match his movements. He made her think that he wasn’t going to do anything, but he surprised her. He took his right hand and reached around to her sex. He took a finger and rubbed her clit as he sped up his pace. Her moans became more frequent and louder. She could feel his energy on his fingers, it sent shivers through her body, her toes curled as she came, almost squeezing him out. She was ready to collapse when Anders propped her back up.

“No, we’re not done here my love.”

“What? I can’t handle much more of this.”

“Hey, you teased. You wanted more. I’m not done yet, Arlessa.”

“Maker, why did I have to open my mouth?”

“Because I love the sound that comes out when you do.” Anders ran his finger down her spine. He watched her whole body twitch involuntarily. He was in control of the most powerful woman in Ferelden. She was on her knees screaming out his name, begging him to release her from his grip, the same grip she had begged for only minutes earlier. He kissed her back and got back up after her shivering ceased. He waited for her to relax, only rolling his hips slowly, kindly. Once she was sufficiently relaxed her grabbed her hair and plunged himself in as deep as he could go without hurting her. He fucked her until she could no longer scream out his name, he fucked her until he felt her squeeze around his cock, making him release his seed into her. She came, but she wasn’t as wet as before. June was dried out, she was exhausted, her body trembled uncontrollably under him, as he hunched over her kissing her spine. He waited until he was done spilling himself into her before he let go of her hips, letting her finally receive some reprieve from their incredible and long overdue reunion.

The two collapsed onto the now messy and dirty bed. Their bodies were slick with sweat and aching from all the exercise. June shifted in bed trying to find a less painful position. Anders looked over at her feeling guilt over how forceful he was with her. He reached over wanting to ease her pain, she grabbed his wrist.

“No.” he voice hoarse from the screaming. “I want to feel this. My body has ached for this for three years and now it aches with the pleasure it rightly deserves. Don’t feel guilty about this. Feel proud. You were, are, great. Maybe next time I’ll make you lose your voice.” She laughed at the unlikelihood of it. He could be loud and she had gotten him to the point where a few of the kitchen staff had heard him, but no matter what position they found themselves in, he always made her scream out.

Anders reached over and took her hand in his, kissing her finger tips. She had her obsessions with him and he had his when it came to her, and he always loved her fingers, and her scars.

“I love you June, I love you very much. I never stopped and I never will. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Anders that is a dangerous statement. I’d think twice before saying that one.”

“I’m being serious June, I promise I’ll do anything for you. To protect you from any and all dangers and to save you from any dangers.” He leaned over to her and kissed her. It was one of their favorite kisses, the slow ones that were just as intense as the passionate, frenzied ones. This was all love, no lust. The kiss where they both have their arms wrapped around each other, as they melt into one another.

“Anders, I’ll be there to keep you out of the trouble you love getting yourself into. I’ll protect you, save you and stand by your side until the bitter end.” she stroked his cheek moving some of his hair behind his ear. “I love you Anders, always and forever.”

There was a knock at the door snapping them out of their romantic moment.

“If you two don’t mind, try to be quieter next time. I think you traumatized Sandal and Bodhan. I think it’s safe to say that Kirkwall knows Anders is back thanks to the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Ugh, Maker. How long have you been there, Hawke?”

“Well I was knocking to try and shut you two up, clearly you couldn’t hear me. Rest up and we’ll talk later about your sudden departure and return.”

“So, this is awkward.” June laughed.

“Yes, well, rest your voice my love. Sleep, and later I’ll make you some tea to soothe your vocal chords.” 

When Anders looked down she had already fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
